


Talk Less, Smile More

by Deanpala



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ella Enchanted Fusion, BURRthday, Happy Birthday, M/M, Mind Control, Sass, Starvation, brain washing, my son is sassy, or should I say....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Burr has a rare condition that makes him obey orders and Hamilton is a prick about it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I'm still working on the other stuff but it's my son's BURRthday so I had to write something.

Hamilton was insufferable. Burr actually thought about killing himself on no less than three occasions purely than to escape him and it made him hate life.

“Hey Burr, have you seen this peanut brittle stuff? It’s so freaking good try it oh my gosh.”

Never mind. He takes that back. He still hates Hamilton but his rethinking the hating life bit. Not like he has much a choice in it.

Burrs hand shakes with the effort to not shove the sweet into his mouth and he lets out an upset “I’m allergic to nuts” as his hand moves toward his mouth of its own violation.

“Then what the heck Burr don’t eat it!”

Burr violently threw the peanut brittle at the wall as Hamilton made, a god honest _shriek_ over the loss of freaking candy when Burr almost just _died._

“WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO RUIN IT? Wait a second why the heck were you going to eat it?”

“None of your business. Goodbye.”

“No don’t leave, tell me why’d you do that!”

Burrs feet were glued to the ground and he was chocking on his syllables through gritted teeth.

“You told me to.”

“But tell me why’d you listen to me.”

“Fine. If you must know I was born with a strange condition that causes me great physical pain if I don’t do as I’m told.”

Hamilton’s eyes went wide “wait really? No way! Say I’m smarter than you.”

“I’m smarter than you.”

“Haha very funny shut up.”

Burr opened his mouth to say something but chocked on air as nothing came out and Hamilton started laughing and said ”seriously? This is real? Get out of here?” while Burr glared and went to leave the room.

“Wait wait, I’m sorry you can talk. You have to stay here though this is just too good.”

You have to stay. Luckily not the same as just stay. Burr kept leaving and said “I’d rather die thanks”

“Fine! Go home and be bitter then!”

“Not like I wasn’t going to bitter after you ruining my night anyway!”

“Oh bite me!”

Hamilton’s eyes widened as Burr charged back into the room “Oh shit oh shit oh shit Burr no don’t OW CRAP WHAT THE HECK BURR!”

Burr spit blood out of his mouth. “I can’t help it you told me to jerk wad.”

“Did you have to do it so hard though?”

“No but it hurts to delay it at all. Besides if you’re going to make me suffer then I’m not going to cater to your stupidity.”

“Ok um, go screw yourself?”

Burr looked terrified for a second and started trembling with the effort to stay still “I would rather not spend an hour slowly putting metal into my body is that _really_ what you want me to do?”

“Crap no sorry I uh………”

“I need you to _tell_ me not to _now please_ ”

“ _Don’t_ screw yourself?”

Burrs entire body sagged in relief “Thank you. May I go home now?”

“Yeah sure sorry. Oh but come see me tomorrow though.”

Burr seethed at this “I hate you.”

“No you don’t you know you love me. See you later.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine for the voice of Burr either Burr when he goes "honestly its kind of draining", or literally anything with Kevin of desserts bluffs (Thinking specifically of "And hard work!" "I'm pretty sure hard work is implied Kevin" "I'm pretty sure I didn't ask for your feedback~" from old oak doors part A 21:40)

"Okay I'm here, tell me what you wanted so I can leave and not have to deal with you."

"Wow rude, I just want to hang out sheesh. Act happier Burr"

The rest of the day Burr followed Hamilton around with a creepy plastered on smile and had terrifying comments said in an upbeat happy singsongy voice such as:

"I hate my life"

"I despise you"

"I wish you were dead"

which while not creepy in themselves, paired with that voice was very unsettling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to "stupid" by Brendan Maclean. It fits well and boy in the front is Burr externally while girl in front is Burr internally

Hamilton could only take so much of Burr using the fact he had to be happy to start acting creepy and say how much he hated him so he decided to fix it.

"Burr! Complement me."

Burr looked for a few seconds to be actively struggling against the order until he stopped and his smile somehow got  _wider_.

"You are very attractive. In fact, your face almost makes up for your personality!"

"Burr what the fuck- wait you think I'm attractive?"

Burr blushed but opened his mouth to give another 'complement'.

"Your skin does a great job holding in all your organs"

"Thats- thats not even a complement or insult?"

"You're beautiful"

"Thank you Burr-"

"And by that I mean you look like a Picasso painting."

"Wow rude. Try something that doesn't have to do with looks."

"What, you mean your only redeeming quality?"

"Burr."

"Fine. You're almost as smart as Seabury."

"OKAY THATS ENOUGH FOR TODAY GOODBYE GET LOST!"

Burr happily left and enjoyed his walking around for a while until the sun started going down and he realized he had no clue where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Picasso alive at that point? No. Do I care? No.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hamilton eased off, it wasn’t because of Burrs pettiness or how he made him want to hate life, it was, strangely enough, because he was nice to him when Hamilton had done nothing but torment him. This night was especially bad because he was drunk and shared his secret with all his friends.

“-So Burr straight up starts  _eating the peanut brittle_ while he was shaking telling me he was allergic.It was hilarious, but at the same time I felt bad cause I think I actually saw him scared for his life for the first time.”

“No way! I’ll believe it when I see it!”

Hamilton lit up and turned to Burr “Go get me more beer!”

“With pleasure.”

Two minutes later Burr came back with an empty cup.

“Burr? Where’s the-” Hamilton stopped talking as Burr spit beer onto him and Hamilton angerly jumped up and pinned him to the ground.

“You freaking dick!”

Burr lifted an eyebrow unimpressed “are you done yet? You made me get you a drink after sharing a secret that wasn't yours and now you’re mad I did what you asked?”

“Its not a secret if you never told me not to tell anyone!”

“You DEMANDED I tell you something that can ENDANGER my and everyone I loves life, I'm sorry I didn't think I had to tell you not to blurt out my greatest weakness. Now will you get off me before making a spectacle to everyone in the bar and making it so we have to explain whats going on to more people orrrrrrrrrr……….”

“I- I didn’t think of it like that….”

“of course you didn't, and now for all we know someone could've over heard us and will tell me to kill you or something. Or you know, make me do their bidding without asking. OH WAIT, my bad, I forgot that someone’s doing that to me right now oops.”

A look of regret and guilt flashed across Hamilton’s face and he rushed out of the building.

Burr rolled his eyes and got up to follow him because 1) He is the mom friend of the group, 2) Hamilton is still a jerk but the idiot will get himself killed if Burr doesn’t watch out for him and 3) Hamilton actually told him to not leave his side so. There was that.

“I don't need you to babysit me. I can make it home on my own”

“ if you say so.... It's not like I care or anything, I just figured since you made me come with you I could go now and you probably don't want to go home alone right? Besides, even if I HAD TO come, I guess it was enjoyable, and you getting yourself killed would really put a damper on my night.......”

“ Wow, even after I’m a total ass to you, you still care about me! HAHA!! Or you just pity me...which is really lame. I don’t need your pity burr...”

“Pfffffftttt whaaaaaaaaaaat? NO, IDONTKNOWWHATYOURETALKINGABOUT I’m not lame you're.... lame. No one ever said I care for you yeesh making stuff up rude? I'm not saying I pity you OR care about you but I don't have to listen to you so I'd give you pity whether you want it or not. Ok, so I do have to listen to you crap but whatever what I didn't say anything shut up”

Hamilton laughed at Burr failed attempt to not seem like he cared about him “Ya know, if we could stand being in a room without wanting to kill each other AND be sober, i think we could be friends...”

“hmmmmm no. Like, I agree and all but you being not annoying enough for me to tolerate? sounds fake, what do you think I am, a decent person or something dumb like that I feel like you're insinuating I actually CARE about people and know what this "friend" thing you speak of is.  Me, caring about people? Lies. Emotions? Never hear of her. I'm dead inside, how dare you spread such slander about me being "nice" or "a good person". I don't even know what that is. Silence peasant.”

“You are such a sarcastic, bitter, intolerable man. then again it wouldn’t be you if you weren’t heh”

“?????? ummm????? Thanks I guess? I mean........ duh. I try. I'm bitter because I'm intolerable and I have to be stuck with myself all the time. But if I have to put up with me then you do to.  Suffer with me.”

“ You really aren’t all that bad Burr. I don’t regret having to spend time with you.”

“You literally called me intolerable two seconds ago but sure whatever. Hey not to sound like I give a fuck about you this is purely because I’m tired of walking around and I won’t be able to sleep if I don’t know you aren’t doing something stupid but my house is right here if you want to crash for the night.”

Hamilton smiled at him “yeah that would be nice.”

Dang why did he like this guy he was so fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long I kept forgetting but I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO thankful for all your comments, they mean so much to me and inspire me to write more (honestly I feel guilty for not writing when I get comments lol)

Hamilton had, as of late been trying to be careful not to give Burr commands. Well, mostly. Sometimes it was just too tempting to pass up but still.

He didn’t think much of it. It was a part of Burr’s life, that’s just how it was. Why would it bug him after a life time of it? So when he said:

“Burr, don’t move a muscle I’ll be right back!”

So he could get something for Burr, he didn’t think much of it.

Until he reentered the room.

Burrs face was drained of all color, standing still as a statue and he didn’t seem to be breathing.

 _“Don’t move a muscle”_ the heart. Crap!

“Burr, snap out of it, you can move, _breath don’t die please_ “

Burr fell to the ground, taking heaving gasps of precious air he could now breath.

“Burr I’m so sorry I-“

“I hate this.”

“What?”

“I _hate this_. I can’t even _live_ without fucking permission, I can’t have opinions or I get told to change them and I can’t have friends because what if they use me even on accident ‘cheer up’ I mean I haven’t been able to cry since my parents died when I was _two_ and I just want to have _something I can call mine_ ”

There was a long moment of silence as Hamilton knelt down at a loss for words for once before: “actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about”

“What?”

“I- um, maybe nows not the right time to ask but. It couldn’t legally be official we’d have to keep it a secret but please understand that I would never force you to do this or even tell you to forget I asked even if it puts me at risk and I’ll do my best from now on to not give you any commands and to make sure everyone else keeps away and make you happy and healthy and-“

“Please get to the point“

“Burr, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this as much as me ;)  
> and for those of you wondering what ham got while Burr was dying, it was a ring to propose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always made me so mad we didn't get to hear any of the logistics and plans for Ellas marriage so here you go. Enjoy Burr and Ham

“Will you marry me?”

“I’m sorry what now?”

“Well I know it’s technically illegal and I was sort of an ass to you before and that I’m pretty bossy but I can work at that I will I swear if you just give me a chance I just, I don’t know and I really like you-“

“Alexander….. I would love nothing more than to be able to… be with you but…. You are far from a people pleaser and have so many enemies and if they knew how much we meant to each other they could make me be their spy or kill you or something and I would never want to hurt you.”

“Ok, but- you could warn me though.”

“Not if they told me to keep quiet.”

“What if- what if I told you to tell me what commands people gave you, then you’d have to tell me, we could be safe and happy and-“

“Alexander. Forgive me for saying this but you and I living in constant paranoia and having you control my actions every day won’t make either of us happy.”

Tears welled in Alexander’s eyes, and he was sure that they would be in Burrs to if he was capable of it.

“No, Burr it’s not _fair_ we deserve happiness, to, to know that we’re safe and our loved ones are to?? Don’t we deserve that?”

Burr sighed “I learned long ago that nothing is fair nor is what one gets the same as what one thinks they deserve when it comes to me.”

A sharp laugh that had no happiness left Hamiltons mouth and Burr hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.

“You know that if I- if things were different and I wasn’t me, I would say yes in a heartbeat right?”

“Yeah, I know. We can still be friends though right?”

“Of course. See you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

That night Burr was ranting to his only friend besides Alexander about how he deserved better, and a figure hiding in the door way smiled.

When Hamilton waved to Burr the next day there was no response.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Alexander found a letter on his door step.

“I know you are friends with Burr. He has been forced to forget the majority of his life and to enjoy receiving commands, but I cannot free him without raising suspicion. I will try to send him your way tomorrow and stall for enough time for you to command in whatever necessary way to return him to his former state.  
-M.”

Well. That explained a lot. Hamilton started crying, though weather it was out of relief that Aaron didn’t hate him or anger that someone would do that to him he couldn’t tell.

The next morning when he entered the cabinet, Madison pulled Aaron aside and whispered something to him before going back to speaking with Jefferson, not even sparing Hamilton a glace.

Burr was in front of him looking incredibly cheery and stuck out his hand.

“Hi! Pleaser to meet you I’m Aaron Burr, at your service, and you are?”

“Alexander Hamilton”

“It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance! I feel like we've met.... Anyway, my friend Madison told me I should try to talk to you because you might need my assistance.  Well, not MY friend, we just met yesterday but if Jefferson trusts him then he HAS to be wonderful! How much have you talked to Jefferson? I would suggest it highly he's great; honestly I'd feel lucky to be punched by such a great man though I doubt he'd ever do something so terrible. Do you have anything you want me to do for you?

“Yes actually. Remember what you were like before you were brainwashed, stop enjoying receiving commands. Please, I just want you back”

Burr looks at him for a long moment confused and conflicted before the recognition shows back in his eyes and he clutches to Alexander like a life line.

“I-I’m back I- thank you. I’m so sorry I would have never-“

A southern accent interrupts Burrs monologue “Burr, heel. Get away from him.”

The arms around Alexander tighten as a whimpered “Don’t let me go back, please don’t let me go back I can’t- Please I’m begging you. “quietly leaves the shuttering mans mouth.

“Madison, why isn’t he over here yet? And why is he shaking?”

“It may take him time to do as he’s told if there are to many conflicting commands or if he is trying to disobey.”

“Why would he though? I specifically told him to enjoying _my_ commands; he should be overjoyed to come here.”

Burr started looking like he might pass out if he didn’t leave that instant and Madison shot Hamilton a quick glare showing what he thought of his incompetence.

“Burr, ignore Thomas. Stay with me.”

Aaron sagged for a moment before using all his will to force himself upright and bowing dramatically.

“Thank you, thank you very much, Madison, I believe me and you owe Hamilton a drink.”

A smile crossed Madisons face and Jefferson and Hamilton both looked confused. Hamilton could tell Burr was playing at something so kept his mouth shut as Jefferson let out a dumb “But- I- You-What?”

Madison joined in on the fun, having immediately realized Burrs ploy “Perhaps you should have been an actor instead of a lawyer Mister Burr that was splendid.”

“I still don’t understand.”

“Burr was telling me about how much Hamilton complains of you idocy and so we made a bet that Burr couldn’t fool you for a day. Now if you’ll excuse me I owe Hamilton a drink. Aaron, are you coming?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world Jemmy.”


	8. Chapter 8

He didn’t want to. That’s all he could think through this process, as they shook hands for one last time and he looked straight into Alexander’s pleading eyes. “Burr, please, just tell me what I said to hurt you and I _will_ lay an apology at your feet!”

This was his chance. Just tell him it’s over. Tell him the offence is imagined and that he’s being forced to do this.

He glared and his mouth opened of its own violation “Lay it at my feet I’d kick it down the road.”

As he stood on the opposite side of the field gun in hand, he did all he could to try and put his gun down, but the pain did not make him tremble for he had been commanded to hide any signs showing any of this could be against his will.

Kill him, his mind whispered. Think of every time he made you do something, every insult he’s thrown your way about how reserved you are for your own safety. Think of every time you tried to break away from him but he pulled you back like a magnet. You know this is the only way to escape him, your only chance.

Kill him.

“no.”

1,2,3,4, you will never have peace otherwise.

5,6,7,8, this is it, now or never. Negotiate with him. Put it to rest.

Put him to rest

No I can’t he’s my friend I-

Kill him.

I can’t I can’t I can’t I-

KILL HIM!

9 number 10 paces fire!

A gun aiming toward the sky, and a figure lay curled on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Alexander saw Burr shaking like a leaf on his knees, sobbing with his gun on the ground and immediately ran toward him.

“Burr are you ok?”

The sniffling slowed and Burr looked up in amazement.

“I- you’re alive? I didn’t kill you? But how-“

“Burr holy shit you’re crying.”

“What? No, I- I can’t cry I-“

He put a hand to his cheek and felt the tears streaming down his face and laughed.

“Oh my gosh. I’m crying I’m actually crying and I didn’t kill you and- and- Alexander, tell me to do something.”

“Um……. Stop crying for now?”

The tears continued but this time they were tears of joy as Burr threw himself at Alexander.

“No! No I won’t, absolutely not. Alexander… last time you asked me, I was far too willing to say yes, but now I am ready to deny your wishes. Will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes I- I would like that very much…”

As the sun rose over the two of them, they walked towards it and their new lives hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> STICK WITH ME HERE THERES MORE STUFF AND IT GETS FUNNIER AND GETS ANGST


End file.
